Masked Blessing
by Marionetto16
Summary: Because not everything is exactly what it seems. (Self-Insert OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reborn

* * *

><p>I hated being alone.<p>

I was the type of person who would like to be around a certain group of people. I was the type of person who yearned attention from everyone. I was the type of person who wanted everyone to acknowledge and learn more about.

And yet, I always find myself alone.

The people who I called my friends... they were not my friends at all. They were just fake. They only needed me around for laughs and for interesting facts and stories. Maybe they just had me around because I made life cool and light for them.

That was the point. I made a commitment to myself, saying that if I were to meet anyone knew, I would try my best to make the smile and be happy. But that promise had it's own set of consequences.

People like me, who were happy and usually caring and kind, were the ones who are usually stepped on and rejected after a few weeks. People like me, who care for others more than we should have, often find ourselves getting hurt because of our good intentions.

But I was stupid and stubborn. I thought I could finally find someone who will care about me and return my positive feelings. I thought I could finally have someone by my side who would be there for me, even if I did act like a goofball and screwed things up.

And that decision turned my life upside down.

I should have changed my mind at the last minute. I should have stopped being so delusional and face reality. I should have stopped lying to myself and face the truth; that no one likes a jokester for long.

Sadly, I learned my lesson the hard way, and it just had to be popping out of another person's body just for me to get the message.

* * *

><p>As a professional weirdo, I experienced lots of unusual things in my life. One example was when I found my own cat, Fred, peeing by himself on the toilet bowl like a sophisticated person. Another was when I heard some sort of creature wailing like it was in pain and I discovered it was my dad in the showers. Another one was when my math teacher and the nurse did the tango and tripped over a crate of apples and rolled away.<p>

Needless to say, weird stuff happened to me almost every day of my life, I had somehow grown accustomed to it. Though, being reincarnated as a living baby again wasn't exactly in my area of expertise.

Imagine this; you're a big lump of fat and you're being squeezed through a tiny tunnel that might as well a) lead you to your new life or b) possibly kill you in the process. Choice A seemed better.

But I wasn't really in any position to make any choices. I mean, it's because I am the big lump of fat being pushed into a miniature tunnel. Besides, even if I could talk, I highly doubt I would be able to say anything clearly since I couldn't breathe properly. Last thing I wanted to do was embarrass myself before I even started my new life.

I didn't know for how long I stayed in my mom's stomach, but I did know that I didn't appreciate it when gravity started hurling me downwards, face forward. I mean, who would want to be disturbed in their own tiny haven? I'm trying to sleep here, dang it!

I guessed whatever god heard me must have been annoyed by that because the force that pushed me down into the tunnel felt more painful than being hugged by a King Kong in a sugar craze.

After what felt like hours, I finally felt freed from King Kong's death hug and heaved in a huge gasp of air. For a moment, I felt victorious. Then the next, I felt as if my body was being stabbed with blunt objects repeatedly.

I cried out in pain, wailing and begging for the pain to stop. I didn't know why it hurt so much. Reincarnation, as much as I was informed, was supposed to be like a restart. You know, a new life as new life form?

The thought sort of made me worried. What if I was reincarnated as an animal? Aw man, imagining a new life as a pig or a cow, just grazing over the grass and inevitably ending up as someone's dinner in a restaurant menu wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my new life.

It was pure torture being pushed out of your mom's stomach, and having a well developed brain that clearly recalls your past life that also enables you to remember every single detail didn't make me feel any better.

During that time, all I wanted was to cry and scream. I wanted to beg someone, anyone, to stop the pain. Nothing I've experienced so far was as painful as reincarnation, and along the way I sort of regretted being reincarnated in the first place.

After what seemed decades later, the squeezing and crushing stopped. I gasped and heaved in my first breath of air. My lungs, which were boiling hot inside, felt cooled and filled. I kept on breathing, as if I couldn't get enough of air. I could almost feel myself smile victoriously.

I was alive.

I was alive!

I found myself crying, which was weird even for me. But they weren't cries of sadness. They were cries of happiness and joy. Honestly, I felt as if I won a million dollars right then and there!

I felt someone hold me against there chest. Their heartbeat was erratic, but I found it comforting. Drops of water fell on my face, which I assumed was sweat, but I didn't mind at all. After all, it was my very own mother holding me.

"My little joy... my little sunshine..." I heard her murmur. Her voice sounded so exhausted, and yet I could hear how happy she was to have me. It made my heart flutter.

"My little lullaby..." I heard her sniff. "My Lilah."

Lilah.

My name was Lilah.

I felt myself smile and coo as I felt my eyelids droop. It made me so happy to be alive again, especially knowing fully-well that my mother loved me since the beginning.

At that moment, nothing else mattered. It was just me and my mom. Nothing else.

Nothing else.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] Sooooo Percy Jackson Fans... is this your first time seeing a story like this?**

**I just finished reading PJO and I'm pretty excited for HoO to be released this coming Tuesday. I planned to release this book as soon as I finish reading BoO but I was too tempted.**

**Though posting this fanfic is pretty much a death wish. My other fanfics are on hold, and I have a lot of demands from a friend to release a certain fanfic that I promised him I would post about. ==" I wanted to post it, but I'm not even finish with my first chapter sooo... kill me now. **

**And in case you're wondering, yes, this will be an OC based story. But not the typical OC based stories. This is where Marionetto's magic happens. :)**

**See you on the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Halycon Days**

* * *

><p>I do not recommend you try reincarnation if you;<p>

a) do not like sitting still for at least one second.

b) do not like it when people call you 'smootsy-poo' or any of the likes and/or

c) do not like unintentionally slobbering every piece of object you find in your hold.

But being serious, it wasn't all that bad. I learned after a few months that my mother's name was Cassandra Evans, with Evans being her maiden name. I was sort of confused why my mom didn't take my dad's last name, so I assumed they never married and just had a one night affair of some sort.

Thinking about that sometimes made me depressed. I wasn't the result of love. Just a stupid one-night stand.

But with how my mom saw me, I never had any chance to act depressed. My mom was bubbly and a very cheerful person. She never hesitated to make me laugh and smile every single second of my new life.

Mom worked at a local coffee shop. She brought me there every day in a small stroller and would place me near the counter where she would often serve people's orders. No matter what time of the day, she was always smiling and being cheerful, as if sadness was banned from her system.

I soon learned that kind people end up having rotten luck, because I slowly began to realize who my mom really is.

Despite her cheery attitude towards everyone, there was always be at least two minutes in every week where I would see her cry in her room alone. I was confused. How can someone so happy have anything to cry about?

As I grew older, mom began to tell me stories about her and her life as a child. She was adopted and raised by Henry Evans, a well-known local musician. He never made it to the big show, but he had a small store and workshop every weekend that gave him a large income enough to pay for both him and my mom. Their lives were happy, at least for a moment.

When mom began High School, her dad became sick. Though he never asked her to, mom pretty much dropped everything after she graduated High School and worked so many jobs to help pay off the hospital bills for my grandpa. Sad to say, he never made it four months after she graduated.

After that, mom was depressed. Though she was the daughter of the well-known Henry Evans, she had an especially hard time finding a job because she didn't exactly train in a specific course. Years later, the store grandpa left my mom had a hard time attracting customers to the point where it was shut down. She had to move all the equipment and instruments herself and into a small apartment that could barely fit a whole king-sized bed. And since she didn't have a job, the only way she made a living was through singing and playing her instruments around the streets near busy shops and restaurants.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to support her for a few months. I guess the only lucky thing that happened to my mom since grandpa's death was meeting my dad.

It was cliché, but my dad met my mom because she was singing a specific song dedicated to her patron. She said that my dad was also a follower of her patron, and that her song and voice was lovely and amazing. Of course, my mom totally fell for it and the two started going out.

I don't know why, but after at least four months, my dad told my mom something that totally shocked her. She wouldn't tell me what, but it did affect how she saw him. She said that before he left, he gave her three gifts. The first was a small brown box that she was never supposed to open unless she is in danger. The second was me, a child. The final gift was a promise.

It seemed cheesy to me at the time, but I was a baby back then so even if I did want to comment something, I might as well be trying to sing soprano underwater.

Mom's stories was the only form of entertainment for me back then, but I was happy about it. Though I didn't have any other relatives, I felt more comfortable knowing that I have at least one person who loves me unconditionally. Accepting reincarnation alone and without someone could have pushed me on the brink of insanity.

As I grew older, mom became four times busier than usual. I guess it was because I was growing that she had to work more and earn more for both of us. She started placing me in daycare as soon as I turned two and a half.

Daycare was a place for babies to stay while their parents were away, which meant I had plenty time socializing with babies my age. Hoorah.

Just so we're clear, I totally enjoyed spending time huddled in a corner, avoiding those drool buckets we call babies and constantly moving from place to place whenever I see a baby so much enter at least ten feet from me.

A few weeks after daycare, I started seeing things. Well, seeing wasn't exactly the correct term to describe them. It's more like blacking out then having weird visions of things about to happen.

As an example, I would sit in a place in the daycare. All of a sudden my vision would swirl and blur, then maybe I see something like the janitor tripping over a pile of toys. A few seconds later, I would return back to reality then I would see in a few minutes that the exact scene I saw in that vision would repeat itself in front of me.

Like an odd sense of deja vu.

One day while I was avoiding my peeps (as usual) I had another mid-day vision. It wasn't like the others though. It was more of a realistic nightmare.

I was older, maybe about 11 years old or so. My caramel brown hair was sticking out in odd places all around my head and my face was totally covered in dirt. I wore some sort of orange shirt and held a golden bow and wore a quiver filled with arrows on my back.

A boy older than me by a few years sat beside me. He had dark hair and green eyes. His face was also covered in dirt. He too was wearing an orange shirt, except he was holding a bronze sword instead of a bow and arrow.

"Seems weird that we ended up here." older me noted dully.

The boy made a face. "You're lucky you're sitting beside a zebra. I'm here surrounded by bags of manure!"

The older me smiled. I found it weird how old I look despite my young face.

After that, I returned to reality. I blinked a few times then looked at my lap in amazement and wonder.

Who was that kid?

* * *

><p>Years passed, and soon I grew 7 years old. To be completely honest, that was the only year I started my schooling. You would think that I would be excited on my first day of school, but I wasn't.<p>

Mom dropped me off today because she wanted to make sure I got here and didn't try to escape at the last minute. She fussed over me for a few seconds and gave me a kiss before leaving me alone to 'enjoy' spending 8 hours in a school filled with trouble-makers and probably people who don't know how to shut up.

Maybe I was paraphrasing my mom's statement of 'There are different kids everywhere', but to put it simply, that's the truth.

I walked in the building and I immediately regretted ever waking up early in the morning when four rolls of toilet paper hit me square on the face.

I angrily threw them away and walked along the walls, pressing my palms on the lockers and squeezing through the huge number of people. Despite this being an elementary school, I saw people big enough and smelly enough to fit into the middle school of enormous sweaty gorillas. Like really, you're in fifth grade and you're already this hairy? Learn how to shave, dang it!

Or maybe they looked so tall and big because I was rather petite compared to others my age. I wouldn't say short because I wasn't short. And no, I wasn't in denial back then. I had an a perfectly average height, despite being a head smaller than most kids in my age group.

I finally reached my new classroom and bumped head first into someone.

I stumbled backwards but I didn't fall. I looked up and saw a girl about two heads taller than me look at me. She had mousy brown hair and a permanent sneer on her face. She looked like a monkey wearing a pink dress and a huge bow. In short, I didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

"Hey! Watch where you're going shorty!"

I felt my eye twitch.

I ignored her and squeezed through her and into the classroom.

"Hey!" I heard her call.

I ignored her again.

A few minutes later, class started and I sat somewhere in the back of the class. During class, the teacher, Miss Philips, began writing and discussing about simple spelling and pronunciation. But I freaked out as soon a she started writing the alphabet on the board, because everything went downhill from there.

As if I was in a movie, the letters floated above the board and rearranged themselves everywhere, making me unable to read them properly.

"Lilah."

I blinked and looked up. The teacher pointed her finger to a word on the board that, to me at least, looked like this; RAUARO

I froze.

"I can't read it."

Miss Philips blinked. "You can't? Is my writing a bit too small?"

I shook my head. "No. It's... I can't read it properly. The letters don't make sense."

"Lilah, I understand if you can't read it." Miss Philips said slowly. "But saying that a teacher cannot spell is mildly offending."

I didn't react. I was too busy trying to figure out what the word was.

Miss Philips sigh. "The word written is Aurora."

I blinked and looked down on my table before sitting down on my chair.

"I will be talking to you after class Lilah." Miss Philips said.

The whole class snickered. If this happened in my previous life, I would've been mortified and hid in a corner. But instead, I surprised myself by finding that I didn't care whatever other people said about me. I just simply ignored their snickers and laughs and minded my own business.

Strange. It was as if nothing else mattered then except me and me alone.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang, I walked towards Miss Philips.<p>

"Lilah, I'm wondering. Are you sure you weren't able to read the words I wrote earlier on the board?" Miss Philips asked, her fingers laced together. She didn't look at me as if she wanted the chew me out, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"I apologize for saying that you didn't know how to write and spell Miss Philips." I blurted out calmly.

Miss Philips blinked then laughed.

"Most kids say 'I'm sorry' instead of 'I apologize'." she said.

I shrugged.

Miss Philips hummed then took out a piece of paper. She wrote a few words on it and handed it to me. I took it and looked at what was written.

YM MENA SI ALRA PIHLPIS

I tilted my head and gave it back to her.

"I don't understand it. I really don't." I admitted.

Miss Philips nodded. "Its says, 'My name is Lara Philips.' Maybe you have dyslexia, dear. That would explain why you can't read properly."

I froze.

"D-dyslexia?" I repeated.

Miss Philips nodded then smiled. "Don't worry though. A lot of children often have dyslexia. I'll be able to help you, but only if you cooperate with me as well."

I looked down and nodded mutely.

"Thank you Miss Philips." I said blankly.

She noticed my expression and looked at me in concern.

"Dear, are you feeling all right?" she asked.

I nodded before making my way out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Dyslexia?"<p>

I nodded mutely and took a sip of warm milk from my cup. Mom was fixing our apartment room and sorting everything out. She was still dressed in her uniform from the coffee shop. She smelled like sweet coffee beans and sugar.

Mom frowned. "You're going to have a hard time in school then."

I looked at her. "Is there... any way to get rid of it? Like a cure?"

Mom laughed. "Dyslexia is not a sickness, Lilah."

I puffed out my cheeks. "Well then what am I supposed to do?" I asked sourly.

This was horrible news. I loved reading books in my previous life more than anything in the whole world. I was a quiet type of person and I always enjoyed having some me-time with a good book. Now, knowing that I had dyslexia, a stupid learning disorder that would disable me from reading books without help... it was infuriating.

Mom must have noticed because I gripped my cup so hard I started to shake.

"Lilah, I'm sure you'll get through it." she said reassuringly as she went to the kitchen.

"How can I possibly get over this?" I mumbled. "Unless you're a magician and can hocus-pocus this stupid disorder, I'm stuck with it!"

Mom laughed. "You act so much like your father when he's grumpy."

"Hey!"

Mom took a plate from the kitchen and placed something on it. She walked towards me and placed the plate in front of me.

"Panreos with ice cream?" I said out loud. I looked at mom suspciously.

Panreos, or oreo cookies dipped in pancake mix then fried and served with ice cream and chocolate sprinkles, were my favorite snacks. The sweet flavor accompanied by the sweetness and the cold numbing sensation from the ice cream is just flawless. Mom only cooked Panreos during special occasions.

She smiled and poked my cheek. "There is no way this gloomy girl is my daughter. My daughter may not smile and laugh that much, but she certainly does not give up that easily. She will overcome her disorder, and she most definitely will finish this Panreos in twenty minutes flat."

I looked at her blankly and raised a fork at her.

"How dare you." I stated. "How dare you make me happy and confused at the same time. You are a terrible woman."

With that, I took a huge pancake coated cookie and finished it in one bite.

Mom laughed and kissed my cheek. "I love you too."

I flushed but smiled at her anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]**

**Sorry for the short chappie. :P Thought I should insert this scene right over here to give you a quick scan of what Lilah's personality is.**

**Reviews are love~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO.

**[A/N:] **Okay, I haven't opened my email account in a really long time, so imagine my surprise seeing all the alerts I got from this website about this fanfiction. I wasn't expecting this much people to know about this story until I reached like, at least 10 chapters or so. I've only posted two chapters so far! How the heck did you guys find out about this? O_O

But seriously, I would like to thank all of you for your positive feedback and advice. And yes, I think we all know who Lilah's godly parent is by now. Way to make it obvious, Marionetto. /bangs head on table.

Anyways, story won't follow canon. I would be mixing things up a bit here. And special shout-out again to my lovely, **GaleSynch**, for reading this. O w O

Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Bullies And The Whatnot

* * *

><p>"Lilah, you have got to at least have one friend in school."<p>

"But the kids in my school are icky! All of them look like they have cooties!"

"You're supposed to say that about boys, not girls!"

"Maddie Parker picked her nose a while ago at school and ate it! Isn't that gross enough for you?"

Ah, a wonderful conversation with my mom. Family bonding, am I right?

A few months have passed ever since my first day at school. While I was trying my best to overcome my dyslexia, mom thought that it was best for me to start acting like the regular 7 years old I was and start making friends.

Cue my look of horror right here.

I get it, I get it. I know my mom wanted the best for me and start socializing with other people, but I really don't think that socializing with 1st graders who eat glue and who thows spitballs at each other will be a good idea.

But of course, mom just HAD to tell Miss Phillips about this.

Since then, all the lessons had some sort of group or partner related activity. I was pretty much against the whole thing, but seeing as the class could be divided evenly in groups of twos and threes, I couldn't outwardly complain.

Each time there was that kind of activity, I would partner up with this girl named Abby. She was the regular Dora look-a-like; she had the hairstyle, she was Mexican, and she pretty much carried her backpack with her every time.

The only reason why I put up with her is because she's the least annoying of all the people in my class. The Most Annoying Girl award obviously belongs to Maddie Parker.

Ah. I think you're starting to get confused on who Maddie is. You know that girl I met in my first day at class? The one who I bumped into and had the audacity to call me short? Yeah. That's her. She was my mortal enemy. Honestly.

And no, it wasn't childish for a grown adult who was stuck in a child's body to develop a huge dislike towards another child because she called me short. Not childish at all.

Not. At. All.

I often find myself verbally assaulting Maddie and sometimes physically assaulting her. Although I mostly wind the verbal fights, Maddie most definitely winsthe physical ones. I was a sore loser back then, and I hated it whenever Maddie won. I would even resort to pranks just to see her suffer.

So I was a bit sadistic back then. Big deal.

Maddie was the type of kid you would definitely hate. She was that bully-to-be, and in a few years I could see her and her equally ugly cronies marching behind her in this school as if she owned the place.

I hated that type of arrogance more than anything, and I was a very open-minded person and loved to outwardly insult Maddie. And to her, making my life as miserable was an enjoyable sport.

In short, we both loathed each other so much we were willing to get broken noses just to see each other cry.

Mom didn't like that at all. I don't think my mom had ever been picked on by a bully before, because she insisted I make peace with her and that she was just playing like normal 7 year olds do.

Uh, no. I was not befriending that monkey faced loser.

Maybe it was pride or mere arrogance, I never was able to accept the fact that I can't win against Maddie all the time. And since she was lacking in common sense (she was still 7, duh), I wasn't able to make references or verbally attack her as much as I could to adults or teenagers, which made me think that I only had a lose-lose situation.

Finally, I was called to the principal's office along with Maddie.

The principal sigh and took off his glasses, giving both of us the adult look. You know, that look you get from your mom when she found out about your secret stash of unfinished Math homework under your bed or the fact that you purposely took some sweets from the counter last night?

Yep. That look.

"This has been going on ever since the second month you both have been attending this school." he said.

"Actually, it started when we first saw each other." I corrected bluntly.

"Lilah." my mother warned.

The principal shook his head. "Either way, both of your behavior is unreasonable. Maddie Parker, we've received numerous complaints about bullying."

Beside me, Maddie huffed.

"And Lilah. Just because you have dyslexia and ADHD does not give you the right to bully her as well."

I crossed my arms.

Maddie's mom, Marielle, laughed.

"Oh come now. My darling Maddie wouldn't dare do such a thing." Marielle said. "But on the other hand, this Lilah girl could be lying. She's only been in school this year, am I right? Besides, I could repair all the damage that dear Maddie has made to the school, such as replacing the broken equipment and such. What you do, Cassandra?"

I gaped. How dare that woman try to bribe the principal?! That was totally cliché and obviously not going to work!

I looked at the principal and gasped silently when I saw him considering Marielle's offer. So this is how Maddie always got away with all the parents complaints! She was bribing them with the money!

My mom, instead of reacting, stood up from her seat and sigh.

"Well, seeing as how this school is only run by a money-deprived principal and a lowly scum like you, Marielle, I would like to find a more fit environment for my daughter. One that is at least 1,000 yards away from the stinky stench of someone like you." she said coolly.

My mom stood up from her seat and gave the principal a sheet of paper.

"Here, a reply to your letter about Lilah being kicked out of this school." she said blankly before placing it on the table.

My jaw dropped. The principal had already issued my expulsion already?!

Mom looked at me and sent me a smile; no, it wasn't the Mom smile that you would run away seeing because you know you would end up cleaning the house toilets for being a bad kid and no, it wasn't the smile that was obviously sad and would totally guilt trip you.

It was just a simple smile. As if she had totally expected this and acknowledged it.

"O-oh." the principal said.

I saw Marielle sent a knowing glance at him and Maddie sent me a smirk. I glared at her and so wanted to sock her in the nose for that.

But before I could so much as take one step near Maddie, mom grabbed my arm and lead me out the room.

…

I walked beside mom, clutching her hand in mind. A feeling of guilt and remorse spread through my chest, making it hard to breathe.

I heard her sigh.

"Honestly," she said.

I bit my lower lip and inhaled a few times.

"Mom?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I... I..." I stuttered out. I wasn't used to admitting I was wrong. I had too much pride, and that I can easily admit. Even in my previous life, I'd rather eat a shoe than admit that I was wrong and that someone else aside from me was right.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Mom looked at me for a few moments before laughing.

"You are definitely like your father!" she said. "Loves making trouble and letting me handle it. Also the fact that you refuse to admit that you're wrong."

I felt heat spread through my cheeks.

"So cute!"

"M-mom!" I cried out in embarrassment.

"Ah!" she said. "I remember the time you wet your bed! Oh how cute you were, crying and-"

"MOM!"

* * *

><p>When we got home that day, I sort of expected mom to go bananas about the fact that I was kicked out of my very first school in my very first year of studying. Surprisingly, she just acted as if nothing happened. In fact, she told me that I could have a few days of rest before she'll find a new school for me.<p>

I was grateful for having to sleep in every morning for five days, but my happy mood went plummeting down as soon as she told me that she found a new school for me. I'd rather be homeschooled.

No wait... if I was homeschooled... mom would most definitely find new ways to ground me and would hide the TV from me every day unless it's a weekend...

So I guess it was good that she found a new school for me. But the sad news was, I didn't last until the end of the school year. I pretty much got kicked out of that school too.

And for what reason exactly?

The same reason as before. Bullies.

Sort of annoying how that cycle repeated. I thought that this time my mom would really get mad at me. But instead she reacted just like how she reacted before; as if she completely expected this and that this was as normal as Justin Bieber wearing a pink dress.

And that was how my school life was; either I get kicked out of school in the middle of the school year or I finish one complete year but get kicked out anyways.

This went on until I was 10 years old. Finally, mom ran out of school to place me. I thought I would finally be homeschooled, but then she found this last place; Yancy Academy, a private school for mental- I mean, trouble kids in New York.

Ugh. Thanks mom. Because I want to be in a private school filled with more annoying kids.

First day started as usual; a crowded hallway filled with all sorts of kids around me. The only difference was that this time, I kept on bumping into people's backs and the lockers. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a sign that says 'Kick Me' in the back of my hoodie by the end of the day.

My classroom was supposed to be at the end of this hallway, which made it four times harder to pass through. The classrooms near the end of the hallway were for 6th graders. Just my luck that the 4th graders' classroom was near the 5th and the 6th.

Hoorah. Trouble kids with puberty issues. This should be fun!

I wiggled my way through the corridor and was about to enter my classroom when two people near me suddenly backed away, causing me to stumble back and fall on my face. Again.

Way to go Lilah! Kissing the floor already!

I looked up from my place to see a couple of people snickering and laughing around me. My face felt hot and I quickly tried my best to regain my composure. Surprisingly, one of the kids who accidentally pushed me back turned around and gave me a hand.

"Sorry about that. You okay?"

I looked up and was about to say I didn't need his help before I saw his face.

He was the same boy I saw from my visions before! The black hair, the green eyes- except for the fact that he wasn't wearing the orange shirt, it was him!

It took me a few moments to come back to earth and realize the situation I was still in. I pushed the boy's hand away and stood up.

"Uh..." I heard him mutter unsurely, glancing at his friend. His friend sent me a surprised and nervous glance before gulping and urging the boy to get inside the classroom.

The day went by without another hitch, but I couldn't get myself to stop thinking about that green eyed boy.

When it was time for recess, I went outside the school for a bit, searching for that boy. I didn't know why, but I had the small urge to become friends with him.

Friends...

Since when had I actually talked to someone asides from my mom in this lifetime?

I saw him eating with his friend, sitting near the fountains. I was about to go and talk to him when I saw a red headed girl and a bunch of other girls approach them. Immediately did I see the change in the boy's face from happy to 'ew-why-are-you-here?'.

Curious, I walked towards them.

"Oops." the red headed girl said carelessly, taking the lunch boxes away from both of them and tossing them in the fountain.

"Hey!" the green eyed boy said, annoyed. "Quit it!"

"And what are you going to do?" the girl taunted. "Rant on me to Mr. I-got-no-legs? Then what? He'll lecture me to death? Ha!"

I noticed that she was oddly close enough to the fountain to fall in if someone accidentally pushed her.

I grinned evilly.

"Hey redhead!" I called loudly.

She turned to me and scowled. "Huh? What do you want, shorty-"

I smirked and pushed her in the fountain. The splash wasn't that loud, but redhead's crones definitely looked as if a ghost had just appeared when I pushed redhead in the fountain.

"You're lame." I said. "Taking others' lunches? Seriously, afford a tuition but no food? What are ya, a beggar?"

I turned to my side and found a teacher heading this way. I inwardly shuddered. She looked about fifty, but she wore a leather jacket as if she owned the look. Speaking of looks, the one she was giving me back then totally sent shivers down my spine because she looked at me as if she was ready to turn me into a Lilah-kebab.

"And what happened here?" she asked as she neared me.

"She fell into the fountain." I said. "I was just about to talk to these guys before she tripped and fell."

"T-that's not true!" redhead said as she tried to sit up from the fountain, but ended up splashing some more inside.

"You can ask them." I said, pointing to the boys beside me. "They'll confirm that she tripped. Right guys?"

Both of them looked at me in disbelief. But then the green eyed boy grinned and nodded.

"Yep. Nancy here tripped in the fountain." he said.

The teacher looked at both of us as if deciding how to skewer us and fry us alive but then she looked at the redhead. "Come on Nancy. Get to the nurse's office." she said.

Redhead, or Nancy, stumbled out of the water, soaked from head to toe. She glared at me and the boy beside me but I just smirked at her and casually waved bye as she left to go to the nurse's office.

"You're pretty cool."

I looked at the green eyed boy.

"... you're the idiot who pushed me earlier." I stated bluntly.

He looked nervous when I stated that out loud.

"That was an accident. Sorry." he said.

I looked at the fountain and saw the soggy food from the lunch bags Nancy threw in it. After contemplating for a few seconds, I took out a sandwich from my bag and handed it to him.

"Here." I said, giving him the sandwich.

He stared at me for a while.

"It's not poisoned or anything, geez." I said as I stuffed the bread in his mouth against his will.

He started yelling through the bread in protest but all that came out were incoherent words. His friend beside him started laughing as he struggled and... well, I had to admit, he was pretty funny.

"What was that for?!" he said irritably.

"Oh lighten up." I said. "At least I didn't push Nancy against your earlier. You too would've ended up in an awkward position, plus soaking wet."

He looked at me, still ticked off.

"I'm Lilah." I said, hoping to change the subject.

"... I'm Percy. And this guy over here is Grover." he pointed to his friend beside him. Grover waved hello.

I smiled.

"Cool."

* * *

><p>[AN:] Urk... school.

Even though Chistmas Break started way earlier this year, I had no time to type this. Just... URK.

So finally Lilah meets the one and only Percy Jackson! /claps

I know Percy over here is just a normal 12 year old kid, despite the fact that he's a demigod. I mean, I act like a 12 year old, so I think I'll be able to write his character nicely.

Anyways, see ya guys in the next update!


End file.
